


A Lioness' Love.

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Myrcella is older, Prince Jon Snow, R Plus L Equals J, Sex, Smut, she's 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: Her family's instructions were clear, court Prince Aegon and make him fall in love with her. Cersei even suggested Cella seduce him and take him to bed but in turn, she was seduced by the king's second son, Prince Jon Targaryen.





	A Lioness' Love.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. This was supposed to be a happy occasion and make no mistake, Myrcella was happy but can't say the same for her family though. Her grandfather's face was full of fury, her mother looked same and aunt Gemma eyes were full of disappointment. Only Uncle Tyrion and her father Ser Addam looked at her with concern and asked how she was doing.  
  
"You recognize what you have done?" her mother Cersei Lannister seethed in anger. Myrcella knew exactly what she had done and didn't regret it, not even a bit. It all happened when the Lannisters of Casterly Rock traveled to the King's Landing to attend the tourney that was thrown to celebrate Prince Aegon's eighteenth name day. Her family's instructions were clear, court Prince Aegon and make him fall in love with her. Cersei even suggested Cella to seduce him and take him to bed but in turn, she was seduced by the king's second son, Prince Jon Targaryen.  
  
It wasn't her fault. He was kind, courteous, clever and not to forget that he was devilishly attractive. She had encountered many handsome men like Prince Aegon, Ser Loras but there was something about King's second son that drew her to him. Was that the same mysterious attraction that King Rhaegar felt when he eloped with Jon's mother and risked a war. Myrcella didn't know. She'll never know, but the one thing she knows was she was madly in love the Winter Prince. The more time she spent with him, the more she fell in love with him. She loves him so much that she gave her maidenhead to him and here she was three moons later, standing before her family with Jon's child in her belly.  
  
"We can give the moon tea," she heard Maester Creylen say. Her eyes instantly went to the old man and glared at him. Her grandfather caught her look but continued to be silent.  
  
"I'm certain if King Rhaegar heard of it he will take the news kindly," Uncle Tyrion said chuckling in humor. "Imagine the fury of the King if he heard that we killed his son's child that too his favorite son's child." He pressed the word 'favorite.' It wasn't a secret that Jon was favorite of his father's. King Rhaegar loved his second son so much that he tasked his master of Whisperers to employ as much as spies he can to find out who was talking bad about Jon. When Myrcella was a child, she heard the news that the King beheaded several men who called Jon, a bastard. Sure they said it in secret amidst some casual conversation but Lord Varys managed to discover them and King Rhaegar beheaded them without any remorse. Since then, no one talked rubbish of King's second son.  
  
"This is Jon's child, and he'll have your head for suggesting such a thing if I didn't do it before," Myrcella announced sternly at the Maester of Casterly Rock and immediately the old man's mouth opened wide in surprise. Her mother and great-aunt too stared at her in disbelief. It all her sixteen years she never spoke against anyone.  
  
Lord Tywin looked at Mycella and she in response looked at him directly in his eyes. There were days when she used to fear her grandfather's cold eyes but not today. She's not an innocent sweet Cella anymore. She's carrying a dragon inside her and the dragons bowed neither to gods nor men.  
  
"Send the word to the capital," Lord Tywin announced not shifting his eyes off her. "Inform them that Myrcella is pregnant with Prince Jon's child and we propose a marriage quickly to avoid any scandals."  
  
And thus the raven was sent to King's Landing and they received a response from King Rhaegar himself after a sennight. The Lannisters were asked to travel to Winterfell where the young prince currently resides. It was at Winterfell where she'll wed Jon and King Rhaegar will join them for the Wedding.  
  
It took them a moon's time to reach Winterfell and Myrcella was in love with the North. Jon told her stories of the North and Winterfell, and now she was feeling it. North wasn't glamorous as the South but there was a certain charm in it, just like her Winter Prince. They were greeted by Lord Eddard Stark and she blushed hard when she caught the glimpse of her betrothed but managed to compose herself for politeness sake. Her mother Cersei hated Winterfell, but Myrcella didn't care. She lost all the respect she had for her mother when she asked her to bed a man. Well, Myrcella did exactly that but it wasn't who her mother intended but the one Myrcella chose herself and her mother wasn't happy about it.  
  
Maester Luwin, the maester of Winterfell examined her and told her that she and the babe were perfectly healthy. Just when she opened the door to exit, she found Jon on the other side and immediately felt weakness on her knees. She felt hot, but Aunt Gemma escorted her away from him. She looked back only to saw him entering the Maester's chamber and immediately a concern crept up on her mind. 'Was he hurt?' She wondered but felt relief when he came to the feast that was scheduled the same night, in all his glory wearing the Targaryen colors. The adults tried as much as they can to keep Myrcella away from her dragon prince but they couldn't keep up as she found him waiting in her solar that night with a bunch of flowers in his hands. Her handmaiden Joy Hill giggled when she saw Jon.  
  
"I won't tell anyone," Joy whispered in her ears before leaving Myrcella alone with Jon. As soon as the door closed, she rushed towards him and crushed her lips into his. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn’t gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time, and she lifted herself on him, circling her legs around her hips, rubbing her woman part on his cock. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her and seated her softly on the bed.  
  
"These are for you," he said giving her the flowers. It was Winter Rose. The same ones King Rhaegar gave to lady Lyanna and naming her as the Queen of Love and Beauty.  
  
"These are beautiful," she said breathing in the scent.  
  
"You know what else is beautiful?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You." He gently pushed her onto her back and moved on top of her. She wrapped her leg around his waist as they kissed hungrily. Their clothed bodies moved against each other, teasing until they could no longer stand it. His lips were so soft and moist, and it had been so long since she had been kissed, four moons to be precise. Her hands caressed his head, fingers running through his silky dark brown hair as his hands slowly and gently explored her body. The kiss became more passionate, and the gentle exploring hands turned into groping. Their legs became intertwined, she moaned softly against his lips as she slowly grinded against his thigh.  
  
"Why were you visiting the Maester?" she asked in breaths as Jon sucked her neck. "Were you hurt?"  
  
"I was asking the Maester about your health," he chuckled. "And whether it's safe to engage in physical activity?"  
  
Myrcella grinned, "I hope he said it's safe."  
  
"He did."  
  
"Good," she moaned as Jon palmed her left breasts tenderly over her gown. "I missed you, my prince."  
  
Jon replied not in words but removing her gown from her shoulders. She helped him and soon she was laid bare before him, without an ounce of clothing on her as he feasted on her tits. He looked surprised when he caught the look of her tits. They were now bigger than the last time he saw them and he loved it.  
  
Trailing his warm fingers down her soft skin, letting them linger across just above her cunt. When he finally reached between her legs, his fingers finding her dripping sex, she let out a loud moan. He slid his fingers in and out of her, causing her to writhe and moan beneath him. He kissed her softly and looked down into her eyes.  
  
She could feel him pulling away, lowering his head towards the base of her neck, before rising from her and kneeling down on the floor at the edge of the bed. She voluntarily opened her legs exposing her smooth, moist cunt. Her legs spread wider as she felt his hot breath against it. She could sense his lips getting closer, barely touching now, but unbelievably arousing.  
  
"It's time for Prince's kiss," he growled into her and snaked out his tongue, running it at first the full length of her hot wet opening. Her legs now opened as wide as she could get them, allowing him full-unrestricted access to her. His tongue probed at her clit, first caressing it in a circular motion, and then flicking it from side to side, up and down. It was absolute bliss. Her breathing became heavier. He then added a finger and entered her. It slid in easily, stroking the roof of her cunt, awakening feelings that she had experienced in King's Landing with him. A second finger joined, gently fucking her as his tongue continued to circle her clit. It was becoming too much, suddenly she screamed and writhed on the bed, her head rolling on top, and her legs shook uncontrollably as Jon continued his assault of her cunt. She went breathless as she came, came hard. Her mind went blank and when she opened her eyes Jon was on top of her, naked and his face was decorated with her juices. Without any hesitation, she kissed him, tasting herself on her lips.  
  
"What do you want?" he whispers against her lips.  
  
"You!" she gasped, unable to get any more words out.  
  
She gazed up into his eyes as she spread her legs, allowing him to move between them. He leaned over, pressing his lips hard against hers as he slowly slid his cock into her tight sex. She gasped as he stretched and filled her. He groaned at the feeling of her tight grip around him. Slowly, slowly he started moving his hips up and down, pulling and pushing his length in and out of her, running his fingers through her hair, pulling her head back to kiss her neck and ears. She grabbed at his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him into her center. She moaned in pleasure, her chest heaving against his. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and sped up, pounding into her now. Her cries of pleasure filling the air as his pelvis pushed against her clit with each thrust. His thrusts slowed as he pushed himself deeper into her hot sex. Suddenly he flipped her around and now she was in her hands and knees, kneeling on the bed as her butt was presented towards him. He entered her once again from behind and continued where left off.  
  
“Jon, Jon, my Winter Prince!” she screamed as Jon pounded into her mercilessly for several minutes.  
  
"Come for me!" he said, slamming in and out of her dripping cunt, hitting her inside just right. His hand went down circle to where they were joined and began to rub her clit. He flicked and circled her clit and continued to pound into her hard from behind. Myrcella couldn't help but oblige and saw stars when she came harder than the last time, her cunt squeezing around his hard cock.  
  
She clutched the sheets harder as he ground his hips against her a few more times before crying out in pleasure, spilling his warm seed into her, his cock still throbbing deep inside her. She couldn't help but smile as he finally slid out of her sex and rolled over next to her. He took her in his arms, holding her close as the mixture of their juices dripped down her ass, pooling on the sheet below. With her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and sighed happily, softly whispering, "I love you."  
  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head, slowly stroking her back. "And I you."  
  
A sennight later, King Rhaegar arrived with his wife, Queen Elia Martell. King Rhaegar spent the whole day alone in the Winterfell Crypts, in front of his second wife's statue. Princess Rhaenys arrived with her husband Lord Edmure Tully and other Targaryens were also arrived except for Prince Aegon. He was left behind to rule the Kingdom but conveyed his good wishes to his brother.  
  
Jon and Myrcella were wed before the heart tree and then at the Winterfell Sept. They left for Summerhall after the wedding where Myrcella gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Jon named him Prince Aemon.  
  
A year later Prince Aegon wed Lady Margaery Tyrell and gave birth to Princess Helaena Targaryen.  
  
Soon after, the great war was at their doorsteps. Jon left her alone to face the undead enemies in the North. King Rhaegar led the army, the greatest one Westeros had ever seen against the Army of the Dead.  
  
She only heard the stories of what transpired during the war. King Rhaegar died six months into the war after succumbing to the wounds he suffered and that left Prince Aegon as the King. King Aegon led the assault but soon perished as well at the hands a wight spider. It was Jon who led the final assault and killed the Night king with Ser Arthur Dayne's sword after the sword of the morning sacrificed himself to defend Jon. He then took the Dawn from his mentor's hand and pierced the sword right through the Night King's heart, ending the long night once and for all.  
  
Her husband left as a Prince but came back as the King and the God amongst men. Being a hero didn't stop the politics from interfering the succession. Tyrells and the Martells wanted Princess Helaena to be the queen, but the other Kingdoms voiced for Jon. Eventually, Jon proposed a marriage between their son Prince Aemon and Princess Helaena, ending the crisis and started his reign.  
  
Her husband has also become a changed man and Queen Elia before her departure to Dorne instructed Myrcella that it's her duty to enlighten his life and direct him to be a worthy king.  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are most welcome.:)


End file.
